If I Had You
by songs4mylove
Summary: Noah just moved to town and he goes to a gar bar one night and sees Cherry A.K.A Kurt dance.
1. Chapter 1: Cherry

17 year old Noah Puckerman wakled into the crouded gay bar. This was his first time out in public since he finally admitted to himself and everyone else that he was gay. He walked around the crouded bar looking at the other guys as they danced and talked or made out in the corners. He sat on a stool and looked down into his hands. He was shaking. He looked up when a drink was sat in front of him and he looked up.

"First time here?" The man asked.

Noah nodded "Yeah how can you tell?"

The man smiled "I can smell the rookie all over you." He pushed the drink in front of him. "Here it's on the house."

Noah blushed and took the drink. "Thanks"

"Alright ladies." Came a voice from the stage.

Noah turned around to see a middle aged man standing on the stage wearing a colorful dress.

"I know why you all came here on this special night. One of our best dancers has prepared a number for you." He said. "You all know him as the one and only...Cherry!" he yelled.

Noah watched as the people grew louder and he couldn't wait to see wiat they were so excited about. The first time he saw Cherry it took his breath away. He was wearing a tight leather suit that hugged his body. His hair was up in spikes and he was wearing thick high heals. His eyes were outlined with balck eye shaddow and his cheeks were rosey red. Noah had never seen soneone so beautiful.

Cherry walked up to the micro phone and started to sing.

**So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather**

**And I'm doing me up with a black color liner**

**And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter**

**All we need in this world is some love**

**There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight**

**It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it**

**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah, if I had you**

**You y-y-y-y-you**

**You y-y-y-y-you**

**You y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you.**

Noah was tranfixed by him. The way his hips moved to the beat. The way he sung every word as if he was talking about him. He felt himself getting up and making his way up the stage as Cherry sung on.

**From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin**

**Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning**

**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis**

**What they need in this world is some love**

**There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight**

**It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it**

**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah, if I had you**

**You y-y-y-y-you**

Cherry looked out into the audience while he sung. He saw a wave of guys melting in front of him. Until they all melted away and all that was left was an angel. He then locked eyes with the man as he got closer and closer to him.

**You y-y-y-y-you**

**You y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had**

**The flashing of the lights**

**It might feel so good**

**But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!**

**The fashion and the stage **  
><strong>It might get me high<strong>

**But it don't mean a thing tonight**

Noah reached the front and saw that the guy was staring right at him. He looked back as if the man wasn't looking at him but when he locked eyes with him once more he saw the man smile down at him.

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah, if I had you**

**You-y-y-y-y-you**

**You-y-y-y-y-you**

**You-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you**

Cherry continued to look at the guy. He saw the way the guy stared at him as he moved and swayed to the beat. He thought this man was pure perfection.

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)**

**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)**

**Yeah, if I had you**

**You y-y-y-y-you**

**You y-y-y-y-you**

**You y-y-y-y-you**

Noah was frozen in place. He couldn't take his eyes away from the beast in front of him. He felt like there was an invisable string pulling his closer and hopefully into his arms. As the amazing man belted out the final words he was looking right at Noah.

**If I had you**

Cherry finished his song but he didn't move. He didn't hear all the cheers that exploded from the audience. All he saw was him. This guy who he couldn't stop looking at even if he tried.

"That was Cherry!" Said the man coming up from behind him.

Cherry finally pulled his eyes away from the man and took his bows. He looked at the man once more before walking off the stage.

Noah watched him go and it took everything inside of him not to run after him. He watched as he walked off the stage and through the croud. Then he saw a bigger man stop him.

Cherry looked up to see a tall built guy smiling down at him.

"Well that was a pretty little dance you did. Where you going in such a rush?" The man asked.

Cherry looked down "I have to get home I have school tomorrow."

The man nodded drunkly. "Well why don't you and I go somewhere more private first."

The man grabbed cherry's arm. "No thanks." he tried to pull out of the man's grip but he was much stronger then Kurt was. "Let me go." he cried out.

The man held on tighter. "Don't you ever pull away from me."

The man hit Cherry and everything went balck for him.

Noah watched the man carry Cherry out. He was beyond pissed that everyone saw it but they did nothing so he decided to.

Cherry woke up not long after that. His face was sore and he shivvered when the wind blew. He looked around and saw that he was in an alley. He tried to get up but he was pushed back down. The same man from the bar was standing over him.

"Where you going Cherry?" He smiled and ran his fingers down Cherry's chest as he slowly unzipped his zipper. "You know I heart why they call you Cherry. They say it's because you never got it popped." he laughed "Well good thing I'm here to pop it for you."

Cherry struggled underneath the man. He kicked and screamed as the man started kissing his neck. Suddently the man was pulled off of him. Cherry looked up to see the guy from the bar. The man he couldn't stop looking at beating the hell out of the much bigger man. Charry scooted futher away and into a corner.

When Noah was satifisted with himself he looked at the frighten boy crunched in the corner. "Are you ok?" as he got closer he noticed how young he looked. "I'm not going to hurt you." Noah assured him. He reached out his hand. "You can trust me."

Cherry held his face with one hand and took Noah's with the other one. once he was up he started to back away from him. "Thank you." he said silently. "I should get home."

Noah nodded "Do you need a ride? My turcks right around the corner."

Cherry looked around. He didn't want to walk home in the dark by himself so he nodded and followed the man to his truck. After getting helped into the car Noah drove off.

"I'm Noah by the way. I just moved here yesterday." Noah looked over at Cherry who was zipping up his outfit. "Don't mind me asking but how old are you? You look like you couldn't be more than 14."

"I'm 16" Cherr said.

"Why are you working there when you're so young?" Noah asked.

Cherry sighed "Look if you're going to be asking me all these questions I can just walk."

"No I'm sorry" Noah said. The rest of the ride was quiet.

When Kurt pulled up in front of Kurt's house he reazlised that they stayed right next to eachother. He looked over at Cherry and was about to wake him up but he didn't want to disturd him. he got out of his truck and walked up to the front door and knocked.

A guy ,who looked about 17 answered it. "Who are you?"

"Um my name is Noah Puckerman. I live next door." Noah said poiting to his house.

"Oh you're the guy that just moved in with your mom, I'm Finn Hudson Hummel." he said "I don't mean to be ride or anything but why are you here so late?"

Noah shifted on his feet. "I was out when something happend. This guy named Cherry was attacked and-"

"What?" A deep voice bellowed from behind Finn. "Finn go to your room."

Finn left

Noah looked at the man. "Are you Cherry's father?"

"Yeah I'm Burt now what happened?" He said.

"I was at a gay bar when I first saw Cherry perform. When he was done he looked like he was in a hurry to leave but this guy stopped him. He hit Cherry and carried him out to the alley where he tried to...you know." Noah said.

"Oh my god where is my son." Burt asked getting louder.

Noah stepped back. "He's in my truck."

Burt walked pass Noah and out to his turck. When he looked in the window he saw his son with a swollen lip. He was asleep. Burt sighed "This guy...did he-"

"No" Noah quickly said. "I stopped him before he could do anything."

Burt let out a breath then looked over at Noah. "Thank you son for saving my boy." He shook Noah's hand then opned the door. He picked up Kurt in his arms. "Don't tell anyone about this okay. Let's just keep this between us."

Noah nodded "Yes sir um I live right next door and I was wondering if I could come over tomrrow to see if he's ok?"

Burt nodded "Yeah anything." he looked down at his son. "Why didn't you listen to me." he whispers.

Noah watched them go then he got in his truck and went home. His mom worked late so he didn't have to worry aobut getting yelled at for being late. He went to his room and flopped on the bed. Something made him look up and out his window. He saw Cherry's dad carefully removing the lether suit and covering him up. He kissed his son on the head and left his room. Sometimes Noah wished he had a father who would care like that about him. He watched Cherry sleep and he couldn't help but feel something he's never felt before and that was feeling for another person.

**A/N Well that's it. I want to continue this story but I want to hear how you guy respond to it first so leave me your commmts and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.S If you hadn't figured it out yet Kurt is Cherry and Noah will find that out. **


	2. Chapter 2: A worried Stepbrother

The next morning Noah woke up early and after showering and getting dressed he grabbed his book bag and went downstairs. Before leaving he grabbed a bottle orange juice from the fridge and left his house. He crossed his yard and went to Cherry's house. He knocked on the door.

Burt answered the door. "Good morning Noah."

Noah smiled "Hi Mr. Hummel I know it's early but I just came to see if Kurt was ok before I left for school."

Burt smiled "He's ok but he's still asleep. I'm going to let him stay home today he's been through a lot but you can come see him after school."

Noah nodded "Ok whenever he wakes up will you tell him that I'm glad he's ok."

"I will" Burt said "Good luck on your first day."

Noah chuckled "Thank you, well bye." He turned and left.

**oo**

Kurt woke up feeling a lot better. He got up and went to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing up Kurt?" Burt said walking up behind him.

Kurt sighed "I hate to go to school." He walked pass his father and back to his room.

Burt followed him. "Kurt I don't think you should go to school."

"Dad I'm ok" Kurt got out his clothes.

Burt sat on his son's bed. "You told me that you were going to quit?"

Kurt sat next to his father. "I was but before I left that night I saw all those bills on your bed."

Burt got up "Kurt I told you that I had it under control. You're sixteen and I don't want you working. Just focus on your school work. Now please promise me that you'll quit."

"I will" Kurt said quickly.

Burt nodded and placed his hands on his hips. "I was so scared last night when Noah brought you here."

Kurt got up and stood in front of his father. "I'm sorry dad."

"I don't want you to go alone alright. I don't want Finn and Carole to know about this." He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I can handle things here Kurt but you just focus on school."

Kurt nodded and hugged his father. "Ok dad I love you."

Burt hugged his son back "I love you too son." He pulled back and looked down at his son. "How is your mouth?"

Kurt touched his mouth. "Still hurt's a little."

"Thank god that Noah kid was there last night." Burt sighed "You got really lucky last night."

"I know dad" Kurt said gathering his clothes.

"Ok I'll see you after school." Burt left his son's room.

After getting dressed Kurt left for school. When he got there he kept his head down and walked over to his locker.

Noah was walking the halls when he saw Cherry at his locker. He smiled and walked over to him. "Hi."

Kurt turned around and smiled also. "Oh hey um Noah right?"

Noah nodded "Right and you are?"

"What?" Kurt said.

"Do you want me to call you Cherry?" Noah asked smiling.

Kurt looked down. The memory of last night flooding his mind again. He quickly shook his head. "No um my name is Kurt Hummel."

Noah nodded "Well it's nice to officially meet you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looked back up "And you too Noah."

Noah stuck his hands in his jeans. "So how are you I mean I came by earlier but your dad said you were staying home."

"You came over?" Kurt said.

Noah shrugged "I just wanted to see if you were ok. Why do you work at that place anyway when you're so young?"

Kurt shrugged "We're going through a bit of money problems and I needed the money. The bar was close and it really paid a lot and no one else would hire me so what was I suppose to do."

Noah looked down. "Well I hope everything goes right for you and your family."

Kurt smiled "Thank you Noah um are you doing anything after school?" Noah shook his head. "Well my dad wants me to quit the club and I don't want to go back there alone. I was wondering if you would go with me."

Noah smiled again "Yeah I go with you."

"Good" Kurt said smiling.

"Kurt!" A voice shrieked from behind Noah. Kurt looked back to see Finn walking toward him. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Kurt sighed "I'm fine Finn."

Finn stopped in front of Kurt and touched his face. "Who did that you?"

Kurt pushed his hand away. "Nobody Finn calm down."

Finn turned to Noah. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just saying hi to Kurt." Noah said "Um I guess I'll see you after school Kurt."

Kurt nodded "Yeah alright."

Finn waited till he rounded the corner. "Why the hell were you talking to him and what's going on Kurt. Why are you meeting him after school? Does dad know this?"

"Finn would you relax. I'm just going to show him around and yes dad knows." Kurt lied.

Finn sighed "I'm sorry alright but I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Last night I saw dad carrying you in the house and up to your room." Finn leaned in closer. "Did that kid to something to you?"

Kurt groaned "Finn he didn't do anything he just saved my life."

Finn leaned back "What do you mean what happened?"

Kurt looked away from his stepbrother. "Finn, would you just drop it."

"No!" Finn yelled "Tell me what happened, Kurt!"

"I said drop it!" Kurt yelled causing people to stare at them. Kurt sighed "I'm fine Finn ok but I really don't want to talk about it. So will you please just let it go?"

Finn sighed "Fine as long as you're ok."

Kurt smiled "I am now I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you at home."

Finn nodded "Yeah" he watched Kurt leave and he couldn't help but feel like something bad happened to his step brother and he was going to find out why.

**A/N Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

School was finally over and Noah was going to meet Kurt at his car but he was grabbed by the arm. He turned ready to strike but stop. "Dude don't grab on me like that."

Finn removed his arm. "Sorry."

Noah sighed "Finn I'm not telling you anything. I Kurt wanted you to know then you would."

"Just tell me what's going on?" Finn yelled.

"Finn just leave me alone." Noah started to walk pass Finn.

Noah grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on and if you put your hands on him I'm going to kill you."

Noah pushed Finn away from him. "I said back off Finn." Finn fell on the floor. "Don't ever put your hands on me again you got that."

Kurt suddenly appeared "Noah what's going on?"

"Tell your bother to back off Kurt!" Noah yelled. "And for you information I'm not the one that did that to him!"

Kurt grabbed his arm. "Noah I'll just meet you outside alright."

Noah sighed "Fine." He walked off.

Kurt waited until he was out of sight when he looked down at his stepbrother. "Finn what is wrong with you?"

Finn got up "Tell me what he did or I'm going to tell dad."

Kurt sighed "Finn I use to work at a gay bar."

"What?" Finn said shocked.

Kurt looked down. "After we started having problems with the bills I went looking for a job but no one would hire me. Then I met this guy who said he owned a club and he would pay me to you know dance."

Finn made a face. "You were a stripper?"

"No I wasn't a striper I was just dancing." Kurt said.

"What's the difference?" Finn yelled.

"I didn't take off my clothes for them I just danced around. Anywhere that night you saw dad carrying me up to my room it was because I was almost attacked."

"What do you mean?" Finn stepped closer.

"When I was leaving this guy grabbed me and knocked me out. That's how I got this." Kurt said pointing to his eye. "I woke in the alley behind the club and the guy was trying to...you know. Noah showed up and stopped him before he could do anything more."

"What was he doing there?" Finn asked.

"He was just there I guess. I was performing and he was in the audience. The whole time we were just sitting there staring at each other." Kurt looked Finn in the eyes. "He saved my life Finn. There was no telling what that guy was going to do to me."

Finn looked guilty. "Does dad know?"

"He didn't at first because we he found out the first time I told him that I quit but when tonight happened I couldn't put him through that again so I'm going back after school with Noah and quit for god this time. So will you please lay of Noah he didn't do anything wrong."

Finn nodded "Okay" he didn't say anything else.

Kurt shifted on his feet. "Are you ok?"

Finn nodded "Yeah um I'll see you at home."

Kurt sighed "Ok"

Finn walked pass Kurt and down the hall.

Kurt watched him go then he left. Noah was at his truck. "Sorry about that."

Noah sighed "Maybe you should just tell him so he'll accusing me of hurting you."

"I just did Finn won't bother you anymore." Kurt looked down.

Noah walked over to him. "Are you ok Kurt?"

Kurt smiled "Yeah I'm alright and thanks for coming with me."

Noah smiled "No problem oh and for the record that night you were amazing up there."

Kurt chuckled and his face turned a shade of red. "Thank you Noah."

Noah just smiled "Well um after we go there do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah I'd love too."

Later that night Noah was sitting in his driveway. "I really had a good time with you Kurt."

Kurt smiled "Yeah me too and maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Absoulty" Noah got out of his truck and walked over to Kurt's side and opened the door.

Kurt chucked "Wow, what a gentleman." He got out and looked at Noah. "See you tomorrow."

Noah nodded and leaned in closer. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as their lips touched Finn showed up. "Kurt!"

Kurt jumped. "Jesus Finn"

Finn looked at Noah. "Dad wants you now."

Kurt sighed and looked at Noah. "Bye Noah."

Noah waved him off. "Bye"

Kurt ran off but Finn stayed.

Noah started to feel uncomfortable. "So Kurt told you want really happened that night. Don't you think you should apologize?"

Finn just glared at him then turned and ran over to his house. With one more look back he went inside.

When he closed the door Noah locked up his truck and wet inside. When he got to his room he laid down on his bed.

Kurt went up to his parent's room. "Hey dad."

Burt got up and walked over to his son. "Did you quit Kurt?"

Kurt nodded "Yes Noah went with me earlier. I promise that I won't go back there."

Burt nodded "Listen Kurt I know we're going through a rough patch but we'll get through it. Just like we always do." Kurt nodded "Don't go looking for another job either just focus on you school work."

Kurt smiled "Ok dad." They hugged "I love you dad."

"I love you too Kurt." Burt said pulling back. "Now why don't you get some sleep you have school tomorrow."

Kurt left his father's room and walked to his stepbrothers. Finn was at his computer. "Hey Finn"

Finn turned to Kurt. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone."

Kurt sighed "I wasn't going to asked you that I was going to ask you if you were ok?"

Finn scoffed "You've been a stripper for god knows how long and I'm just finding out. You're suppose to be my little brother Kurt. How can I protect you when you won't tell me anything?"

Kurt looked down. "Well I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

Finn turned back to his computer. "Whatever and now that Noah's there to look out for you, you don't need me to make things worse."

"Finn I didn't say that." Kurt said. Finn didn't respond "Finn!" Still no answer so Kurt left and went to his room and slammed the door shut.

Noah looked up and saw Kurt. He got up and climbed out his window. Looking in he saw that Kurt was crying. He tapped on the window.

Kurt looked at window and saw Noah. He went over and opened it. "Hey Noah."

"Are you ok?" Noah asked.

Kurt nodded "Yeah um Finn's just mad at me because I didn't tell him."

Noah nodded understandly. "Well I just want to give you something."

Kurt leaned out the window. "What is it?"

Noah smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's. They were soft and tasted like Cherry. Smiling he pulled back and licks his lips. "Mmmmm taste like cherry, Cherry."

Kurt chuckled and blushed again.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." Noah said leaning back.

Kurt covered his lips with his hand. "Bye Noah." He watched Noah jump back in his window and he went back to his bed thinking about the amazing kiss he just got from his next door neighbor.

A/N Next Chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Need you more than you know

Finn walked the halls of McKinley high school in a complete daze. He didn't talk to anyone all day. He was at his locker when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Noah. "What the hell do you want?"

Noah paused for a minute before continuing. "I was just going to ask if you were okay."

Finn slammed his locker shut. "Whatever."

He walked off but Noah walked after him. "Finn I just want to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you." Noah said walking faster.

Noah walked in front of him. "Look Hudson I don't like you either but Kurt is really upset that you won't talk to him. He's your brother for Christ sake, don't you think you should at least talk to him."

"Don't you think that you should stay out of my face?" Finn yelled.

Noah stepped back and sighed "Look we can keep fighting but it's not going to prove anything. We both care about Kurt so maybe we should just bury this thing between us and move on."

Finn started a Noah for a minute then walked off.

Noah watched him go then he saw Kurt walk up to Finn.

"Hey Finn." Kurt said.

Finn didn't respond he just walked pass Kurt like he wasn't even there.

Kurt stood there and looked at his feet. He looked up, saw Noah and smiled. "Hey Noah."

Noah walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

Kurt sighed "He hates me now."

"No he doesn't he's just upset but trust me he'll come around." Noah placed a hand on his arm. "He will I know it."

Kurt smiled "Is that why you were talking to him just now. Trying to get him to talk to me?"

Noah nodded "Yeah but I don't think he likes me either."

Kurt chuckled "Yeah."

"Do you want to hang after school?" Noah asked when they started walking again.

"I actually going to talk to Finn and hope he forgives me for not telling him." Kurt said.

"Why didn't you tell him Kurt?" Noah asked.

"My dad didn't want anyone to know. He knew how protective Finn could be and I guess he didn't want to throw this on him. He's already dealing with a lot with his grades and we didn't want this to drag him farther down."

Noah nodded and reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Well Finn might now see it now but he's very lucky that he has you now and he'll realize that life is too short for all this."

Kurt nodded "At least I have you with me."

Noah smiled "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed Kurt and ran off to his class. Kurt watched him go then he went to his own class.

A few days have passed and Finn was still in a bad mood. He hasn't talked to Kurt or anyone since then. It was Friday afternoon and Finn laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Kurt walked in and walked over to him. "Hey Finn."

Finn didn't respond.

Kurt sighed "Finn will you stop with the silent treatment. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't tell you. Dad didn't want to drop this on you knowing that you already had a lot to deal with."

Finn sat up "So you didn't tell me because I'm stupid and you didn't think I'd handle it well."

"Will you stop putting words in my mouth Finn?" Kurt yelled "I'm not saying that I just don't want you to fall behind. You already have a lot on your shoulder. I just didn't want to drop this one you."

Finn sighed and looked down "We're suppose to be brothers Kurt and it pisses me off that you didn't tell me about it. You almost got…I can even say it but I wasn't known about it. Who else knows about this?"

"No one Finn." Kurt said "I love you and I'm sorry for not telling you."

Finn laid back down "Just leave me alone Kurt because when you needed someone you didn't turn to me. You turned to him and it pissed me off that you did."

"Finn he was there." Kurt said.

Finn didn't respond so Kurt turned to leave but stopped. "I was scared Finn."

Finn looked at him. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Kurt turned back to Finn. "I wanted to tell you because I hate keeping things from you. You don't know how hard it's been not talking to you. I know that you're mad but you're my brother and I need you more then you know."

Finn got up and walked over to Kurt. "Are you okay Kurt?"

Kurt started to cry. "No I'm not okay and I miss you Finn."

Finn wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and hugged him back. "You're always there for me Finn and I love you so much."

"I love you too." Finn said. They pulled back and Finn sighed "Don't you think she has a right to know?"

Kurt sighed "Yeah but if he finds out that you know about everything he's not going to be happy."

"I want you to tell me everything Kurt." Finn said "All the way from the beginning alright."

Kurt nodded "Alright I'll tell you everything but you have to work this out with Noah."

A/N NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON


	5. Chapter 5: I don't trust him

Finn was getting ready for school when there was a knock at his door so he got up and answered it. "Hey Kurt" He said walking back over to the bed and putting on his shoes.

Kurt walked up and sat next to him. "Hey." He started playing with his fingers. "Um I wanted to tell you something."

"Shoot" Finn said.

"That night I left school with Noah and after you can and got me when we were sitting in the car." Kurt paused "Me and Noah kind of kissed."

Finn stopped "Do you mean that you made out of that he just kissed you?"

Kurt shrugged "What does it matter but if you must know he kissed me."

Finn went back to his shoes. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Kurt tilted his head. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Finn shook his head. "Nothing."

Kurt sighed "Come on Finn I thought that you were going to put all this behind you and talk to him."

Finn got up "I never said that I was. I only said that to get you to tell me what happened to you."

"What? So you lied to me?" Kurt said getting up.

"Yes because that seems to be the only way to get anything out of you these days." Finn picked up his book bag. "I don't like him and I defiantly don't trust him so you can just forget about us being friends. I love you Kurt but this is something that I'm simply not going to do and if he comes to my face about anything don't expect me to be nice. I mean you don't even know anything about him and you're so in love."

"I didn't say that I was in love with him I just said that I really liked him." Kurt said.

"Whatever" Finn said "Just keep him away from me. I know now he had nothing to do with you almost being raped but that doesn't change a thing about how I feel and you can't make me change my mind and that's how it's going to be." He left Kurt standing there. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a orange juice out of the fridge and walked to the door. When he opened it he was met with the one person he didn't want to see, his next door neighbor.

Noah just smiled "Hey Finn do you need a ride to school I have room."

"No" Finn said and walked pass Noah, bumping into his shoulder as he went by.

Noah turned to him. "Dude what's your problem?"

Finn stopped and turned to Noah. "You are and you know why?"

Noah sighed "Why?"

"Because I know what you're doing here. I know that my brother means nothing to you and you only after one thing and once you have it you're going to throw him away like trash." Finn said walking up to him.

Noah followed his move by taking a step forward. "You don't know anything about me Hudson and I'd appreciate it if you would just let go of whatever problems you have with me so we could be cool and if not for me then do it for your brother."

Finn scoffed "Oh don't give me that for your brother crap. You might have fooled him but can't fool me. I know that you're hiding something and once I fond out, and trust me when I say that I will, your life as we know it will be over." He stepped closer to Noah. "And if you hurt him I swear to god that I will kill you. I watched him get hurt plenty of times by guys who clam to care about him and I'm not going to let you do it. You say don't push you but you really shouldn't push me because if you do I promise you that you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

The door opened and Kurt saw his brother and crush face to face. "Finn what's going on?"

Finn looked back at Kurt and stepped back. "Nothing." With that he walked off.

Kurt watched him for a minute before walking up to Noah. "Is everything okay Noah?"

Noah looked at him "Yeah everything is fine, you ready to go?"

Kurt wasn't convinced though. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Noah smiled "Your brother doesn't scare me Kurt so trust me when I say that nothing's wrong." He walked off but Kurt stood there. When Noah realized that Kurt wasn't following him he turned to him. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

Kurt walked up behind him. "Wait can I ask you something and it's has nothing to do with Finn." Noah nodded "Are you and I like dating now? I mean not that that's bad or anything but we barley know each other."

Noah leaned on the passenger's side door. "Well do you want to hang out after school? Maybe grab a bite to eat or something like that?"

Kurt smiled "Yeah that sounds great."

Noah nodded "Good." He leaned off the car and opened the door. "We better get to school before we be late."

Kurt chucked and got in. "Thank you."

Noah shut the door and ran over to the driver's side and got in. Closing the door behind him he looked over at Kurt. "So what are we doing together exactly?"

Kurt shrugged "Maybe after we get to know each other better we can be partners."

Noah smiled "You make it sound like we and old couple or something. Maybe we could try boyfriends."

Kurt blushed and looked away. "Okay"

Noah cranks up the car with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about Finn alright I'll talk to him and try to make peace with him."

Kurt nodded "Okay"

A/N hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon.


End file.
